Fangirls
by NanashiKitsune42
Summary: Sasuke has just been spotted by fangirls. Again. And he decides to hide out with the one person he can trust to keep him safe. Nanashi. It turns out, though, that the Sand Siblings have decided to drop by just then. Will Koukatsu ever get a break? - Gaara x OC - Cookies-verse Part 5 of 6


**Chibi: After this, there is officially only ONE more installment of the Cookies series. Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO! I DO, HOWEVER, OWN NANASHI, KOUKATSU, ANKOKU, REIKO, NORIKO, RYOU, AND THE PLOT.**

**Fangirls**

"GET HIM, GIRLS!" was the last thing Sasuke heard before a herd of fangirls came barreling toward him.

"Shit. Shitshitshit. I gotta get out of here!" He exclaimed, running for his life. "Where the hell can I go, though? Naruto would just give me away immediately." He jumped up onto a building to escape one girl that lunged at him. Then it dawned on him. "Nanashi!"

He dashed toward the girl's house, the hoard close behind him. As soon as he got to her house, he started pounding on the door. The door flew open, revealing Koukatsu, Nanashi's father, glowering down at him. "What the hell is going on, Uchiha?" Sasuke pointed over his shoulder at the cloud of dust barrelling toward them. "I see your point. Come in, Nanashi's upstairs."

"Thanks…" Sasuke stood in the doorway awkwardly until Koukatsu went back into the living room. He was in the process of removing his sandals when Nanashi thundered down the stairs. "Na-"

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked suspiciously. "Don't you have better things to do than piss me off?"

Sasuke sighed, "I figured you were the best person to come to for help." Seeing the unconvinced look on her face, he continued. "What's the _one_ thing you hate more than me?"

"Vegetables?"

"No, the other one thing," Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

Nanashi's expression darkened, "Fangirls."

"So… You wouldn't even give _me_ up to them, right?"

"Fair point, Chicken Boy," Sasuke shot her a glare. "Fine. You can hide here."

"Thank you." He turned to go into the living room, but came face to face with one of the biggest spiders he'd ever seen. "Uh… Hey, Kitsune? I think you have a bug problem."

Nanashi looked over at him, "Oh, that's just Ryou!"

"You _named_ it?!"

"Of course! Wouldn't you name your pets?" The black haired girl asked, walking over to Ryou. "Did you get a message from him yet or is he being stubborn about Spider-mail?" Her response was a message dropping from the spider's back legs.

"God, you're so creepy." The Uchiha muttered, earning a glare from the girl. He held up his hands defensively, "Hey, I'm just saying… Who's the message from?"

"Gaara." Nanashi replied as she unravelled the scroll. Sasuke looked shocked, "What?"

Sasuke shook his head dismissively, "Why did I expect anyone else? Who else would be crazy enough to deal with you?"

Nanashi ignored him as she began to read Gaara's - slightly sticky - message. Ryou looked a bit apologetic. Sasuke leaned over in an attempt to read over her shoulder. _'Nanashi. What on Earth are you doing sending Halloween decorations to my house in the middle of the night? Temari woke the whole building up.'_ Nanashi snickered, _'As for your question, yes. I plan on visiting Konoha soon on business, not for anything else.'_ "Sure, that's totally the reason." _'Please do not send that creature back here, or Kankuro might bring out the flamethrower.'_ Nanashi gasped, hugging Ryou protectively. _'As for when__I will be there… I should be arriving in Konoha by the time you receive this message.'_

Nanashi's eyes widened, "He's here?!" Koukatsu glanced over at them curiously, "Gaara should be here any minute now, Daddy."

"Oh great, more boys…" He winced when his wife hit him on the arm. "What? I'm just sayin' it would be nice if she had a few _female_ friends over every once in a while."

Ankoku rolled her eyes at her husband before responding to Nanashi. "You know Gaara's welcome here any time, Honey."

Nanashi beamed, "Thank you, Mama!" She looked over at the forgotten Uchiha, who was watching the interaction with a confused expression. "What?"

"How often does the freakin' _Kazekage_ stay at your house?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide."

"Too often," Koukatsu muttered, earning another hit from Ankoku.

Nanashi rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why Rei-chan likes you, Sassy." - _"Don't call me that!"_ - "Anyway, he, Mari, and Kankuro stay here whenever they come to Konoha. Much cheaper than some hotel, ne?"

"...I gue-" He was cut off by a knock at the door, before Kankuro burst into the house.

"Honey, I'm hooome!" Kankuro yelled, tugging Nanashi off her feet and into his arms for a hug, "How ya doin', Nashi?"

"Kuro! What did I tell you about barging in here?!" Nanashi spluttered as he squeezed her in a vice-like grip. "P-Put me down!"

As he lowered the small girl back down to her feet, Temari came up and hugged her. "Sorry, dear, we tried to keep him back. Well… I did." She shot a glare at her youngest brother. "He couldn't be bothered to help."

The redhead just shrugged indifferently. Nanashi let go of Temari and walked over to Gaara, her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Hey, Gaara." He smirked down at her slightly, opening his arms for the hug he knew was coming. She beamed up at him throwing her arms around his neck with a happy squeak. "It's great to see you!"

Temari pouted. "I'm your best friend, why does _he_ get the biggest greeting?" She glared at the now smug looking Kazekage. "Go say hi to your own best friend."

Gaara smirked at his sister, one arm still around Nanashi's waist, "It's rather unbecoming for you to be so jealous, Temari." Temari's eye twitched. He glanced over at Sasuke, who had been silently watching the entire exchange. "What is Uchiha doing here? I thought you hated him."

Sasuke frowned, "I'm avoiding fangirls." A look of understanding crossed the Sand Siblings' faces. "Since when were you so close to Nanashi, Gaara? I thought you hated human contact."

Gaara shrugged, releasing the now tomato red girl, "I guess I've gotten used to it."

Kankuro ruffled Nanashi's hair, causing her to pout. "You have to be when you're around this shortstack." She started fuming and her parents glanced over nervously. "This girl would hug a member of the god damn Akatsuki if she met one."

Gaara scowled at him, "Don't even joke about that. You'll give her ideas." He looked down at the violet eyed girl. "Knowing her, she'd find the most dangerous member possible just because she can."

Koukatsu visibly startled, "Oh dear God, please no. I already have enough trouble with the friends she has! Imagine the mess they would make!"

Temari and Kankuro snickered as the despared father laid his head in his hands. "You're so funny, Kitsune-san. Don't worry, we'll keep her away from them if we can," the sandy haired girl called to him reassuringly.

Ankoku beamed at her, "Oh, I trust you, Temari, believe me. It's not our daughter I worry about. She can handle herself. It's the people she would bother that I'm scared for."

Nanashi shook her head at all the commotion. "Daddy, relax, I'm not going to start bringing criminals home. Kankuro, stop making my dad panic. Gaara, go see Naruto already. And Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked over, surprised that she suddenly addressed him. "Yeah?"

"Get out of my house."

"...Right. The girls must be gone by now." He walked over to the door, his hand just touching the doorknob when he remembered something. "Wait. Reiko likes me?"

"Duh. Even the twins know that." Nanashi rolled her eyes as Sasuke left.

Gaara gave the small girl a hug as he muttered, "Meet me at the ramen stand in an hour, _koneko_." The Kazekage flashed her a devious smirk as he disappeared in a flurry of sand.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "What's with the sudden pet name?"

"...I think I have a date in an hour." Nanashi muttered in shock. 

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi: Note that this series is set in a Non-Massacre AU, so Sasuke's not as stick-up-the-ass as he usually is, but he's still a jerk to most people, so Nanashi doesn't like him. At all. Reiko is just a teammate of Nanashi, but their other teammate is Noriko Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister.<strong>


End file.
